Qiong Qi Invades!
|caption 4 = Qiong Qi Invades!}} "The trial-type referee assistant program of the ALICE China Branch was established. It was originally scheduled to transfer jurisdiction to the Queen, but the Queen went haywire before the transfer. After Qiong Qi was let loose, she wandered around, completely reversing the concept of good and evil, and attacked good people. For those who do evil, she strengthened their abilities, and weakened those who did good. In the end, one of the five management AIs had to take action. After the Dark Immortal Force used the information collected by the Sages of Justice to successfully unravel the singular seal, the security of the China Branch deteriorated quickly.Ordinary criminals became wicked and powerful in the evening, and their opponent's strongholds were constantly attacked. After the past embarrassing incident, the high-level 'Tianxian Strategy Bureau' of the Sages of Justice selected elites from the members of the organization. Temporary special forces 'for the four perils' (referred to as the 'Anti-Four Perils Taskforce') were created, and were prepared for combat against the demonic viruses. 'Wufu Qiansui' became a member of the 'Anti-Four Perils Taskforce'. In response to the major problems caused by Qiong Qi in TP City, the 'Tianxian Strategy Bureau' issued a command to the 'Anti-Four Perils Taskforce' codenamed 'TP City Operation'! In TP City, the city full of sin, Wufu Qiansui took the lead in the charge!" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Qiong Qi Invades! is the 7th Standard Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever (also known as Qiongji Invades! and Four Perils: TP City Operation). After the events of Taotie Invades!, where the first of the Four Perils, Taotie, was stopped, the Dark Immortal Force decided to unleash another one of the Four Perils. This time, they chose Qiong Qi, who was able to strengthen the abilities of evil people and weaken the powers of good people, and released her inside TP City. The city was almost immediately enveloped in chaos as the crime rate skyrocketed. After the incident in the HK Neutral Area, the Sages of Justice's Tianxian Strategy Bureau created a group meant to specifically fight against each of the perils known as the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce. One of these members was Wufu Qiansui. The Tianxian Strategy Bureau quickly ordered the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce to defeat Qiong Qi as part of their TP City Operation, and Wufu Qiansui led the charge. In the city, she had to deal with several strengthened criminals, and had to face a copy of Dark Lü Dongbin, created from a shard Qiong Qi had found in the sea after the events of East Sea Dragon Invades. Eventually, Wufu Qiansui confronts Qiong Qi and defeats her, although she manages to escape. Not too long afterwards, the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce had to deal with another of the Four Perils, Hun Dun, in Codes of Chaos. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs * Qiong Qi's Virus: Qiong Qi's Virus amplifies evil. Qiong Qi's rampage greatly boosted the crime rate in TP City. * Proud Puppet: This is copy data made from a Dark Immortal piece Qiong Qi found in the sea. It was modified and changed a great deal. * Qiong Qi: The cruel, sadistic Qiong Qi was once a trial test app, but since its damages and rampaging could not be stopped, it was sealed. Trivia Work in progress. Notes Due to inconsistencies with the unit's name (Referred to as Qiongji in many parts but the unit herself is called Qiong Qi), this page will refer to the more commonly used name, Qiong Qi. Category:Taiwan Ultimates